mcrappersondeluxefandomcom-20200214-history
Missing Files
----The Deluxe collection is 99.99% complete but since the Interwebs keeps slowly dying, some information, artworks, videos and songs seems to have completely vanished from cyber space! This page lists all known missing stuff in 2 categories; "[[Missing Files#Missing Files (by Albums)|'Missing Files']]" and "Missing Information & Artworks". Missing items with unknown origins and misc. stuff are listed at the end of the page in the "Other Missing Stuff" section. All missing items in the collection's "Wikia" bares the tag "!!!MISSING!!!" and will link to this page. Also, the actual missing files in the collection are replaced with temporary "Place Holders" files in ".txt" format. Some album cover art file names have the tag "Edit", this happens when a) a release doesn't have an original cover art and one was created for the collection, or b) the original cover art was resized/re-cropped. "00" at the beginning of an album folder's name indicate that the release month is unknown, the collection's "Wikia" uses "??" instead and will also link here. PLEASE, if you have any of these missing information or files (or anything not listed), help make the Deluxe collection one step closer to completion by sending them to me! I'll give you +1 Internetz, your files will be added to the collection and I'll update the "Wikia" pages (Giving you credits if requested)! You can Contact Me or comment on the [TALK] page to share your precious knowledge and/or files. Thanks! ---- Missing Files (by Albums) [[Zambodiar King Of The Moon - Christmas Love (1999)|'Zambodiar King Of The Moon - Christmas Love (1999) Single']] * 01. Christmas Love >''' '''Name: christmaslove.mp3 ••• [[Make Josh Famous - The Lake Hills Masterpieces (2000)|'Make Josh Famous - The Lake Hills Masterpieces (2000) Compilation']] * 11. Josh Featuring Ben - Judy (Cover Of A Special Song, Sung Over An Old Reggae Record) >''' '''Name: judy.mp3 ••• [[Josh Katz - Make Josh Famous New Songs (2002)|'Josh Katz - Make Josh Famous New Songs (2002) EP']] * 06. Toilet Paper Underwear >''' '''Name: underwear.mp3 ••• [[BSPONE - Spell It Out (2001)|'BSPONE - Spell It Out (2001) LP']] * 14. MakeJoshFamous (2:51) > Name: MakeJoshFamous.ra ••• ... * ... > Name: ... ••• ... * ... > Name: ... ••• *PROGRESS...MORE WILL BE ADDED SOON! ••• ---- Missing Information & Artworks (by Albums) * [[t.N.b - The Nut Bustaz (1999)|'t.N.b - The Nut Bustaz (1999) EP']]' >' Release Date * Make Josh Famous - My Awesome Songs (2000) [EP] > 'Release Date * 'Make Josh Famous - The Lake Hills Masterpieces (2000) [Compilation] > Release Date * Joshua Katz - Wigger Than Jesus (2001) [LP] > 'Release Date - Back Cover Art - Booklet - CD Art * 'The Josh Katz Super Sensation - Tales From The Trashcan (2002) [LP] >''' Release Date - Back Cover Art - Booklet - CD Art * [Katz - Fish Sticks (Wigger Than Jesus - Vol 2) (2004)|'''Josh Katz - Fish Sticks (Wigger Than Jesus - Vol 2) (2004) [Single]]' >' Release Date * Josh Katz - My Fanny Pack (Wigger Than Jesus - Vol 2) (2004) [Single] > 'Release Date * 'Josh Katz - Comics From Space (2009) [Book] > Release Date - All Pages * ... > ... * Ghostrappy - A Ghost Astray (2015) [Demo] > Release Date - Liner Notes - Info *PROGRESS...MORE WILL BE ADDED SOON! ••• ---- Other Missing Stuff * McRapperson Deluxe - A Strand Of Hair Off Of Rappy McRapperson's Head (Air-Sealed In A Ziploc Bag) (2017) [DNA]' > !!!MISSING!!!' * Josh Katz - SECRET FUCKING TRACK WHERE?!?!' > FILE, NEED INFO' * Josh Katz - Grrrlsz''' > FILE, NEED INFO' * Unknown - Satan Rules Slow Remix' > FILE, NEED INFO' * Unknown - five-four 2.30' > FILE, NEED INFO' * Unknown - Hidden Crap' > FILE, NEED INFO' * Unknown - When I Get Drunk...' > FILE, NEED INFO' * The Bombfather - My Mom Knows Everything '> FILE, NEED INFO' * Ghostrappy - The First Secret '> FILE, NEED INFO' ••• ---- '[Deluxe Wikia|← Back to the [McRapperson Deluxe Home Page.]]''' Index Menu Category:McRapperson Deluxe Category:Missing Files __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__